pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharon Rainsworth
Sharon Rainsworth (シャロン レインズワース, Sharon Reinzuwāsu ''also known as '''Sharon Reinsworth '''and ''Shalon Reinsworth) is the Lady of Rainsworth household and the contractor of the chain Eques. Appearance Sharon is a member of Pandora and looks like a teenage girl. Her appearance does not change from her first meeting with Oz to after he came out of the Abyss because she has a legal contract with a chain, the black unicorn Eques. She has orange hair (that was also shown to have light lavender shade) that was tied back in a ponytail and pinkish coloured eyes. She was usually seen wearing a purple dress. She also looks a lot like her mother, Shelly Rainsworth. Personality Sharon is calm, gentle, kind and smiles most of the time but she can be serious especially in battles. She is also noted to be very scary as seen when she threatens Alice to call her Sharon Onee-sama and when she beats Oz and Break up with a paper fan. Sharon and Xerxes Break have a close relationship. She was the one that discovered Break in a fatal condition after he came out of the Abyss. When she was young, she used to call Break 'Xarx-nii', as he was like a big brother to her. She wants to be of use to him. Sharon loves tea and cakes. History Age Estimates on Sharon's age are based around varying parts in the manga that give off some contradicting information. Ex: She tells Oz she is 13 when she meets him, but Break then teases her in the carriage about liking young boys. Also considering that contractors do not age after forming a contract her physical appearance is not a clue. Instead, it might be easier to base it off the age of characters around her. Here's a timeline from Xerxes Break's wiki article I grabbed and it seemed fairly accurate. If Tragedy = 100 years before Coming of Age Ceremony/ If Tragedy = 100 years before Oz's release Tragey of Sabrie - 1900/ 1900 Sinclair Massacre - 1910/ 1910 Dragged into Abyss/End of Murdering Spree - 1960/ 1950 Rainsworth Household - 1990/ 1980 - Here I would assume Sharon is 6 years old or more because this is the only way she could be older than Oz at his Coming of Age ceremony. Some forums say she is 8 years old, but others believe that Sharon was 13 when she met Oz - thus making her only 3 at this time. I, personally, believe that Break's teasing is a better indication of her age, than what she told Oz because she was, more than likely, lying or, at least, fudging the truth a little. Coming of Age Ceremony - 2000/ 1990 Sharon = ~16 years old Present Time - 2010/ 2000 Sharon = ~ 26 years old But since her physical appearance is more like that of a young teenager, Sharon most likely made her contract sometime after meeting Break, but at least a year or more before meeting Oz. Plot The Coming of Age Ceremony Since her mother became ill in the day of the ceremony, Sharon came, in her mother's and the household's behalf, to pay respect to Oz. She had a chat with Oz, before giving him advice of what he should expect after the ceremony. She then bid him farewell, for she won't be able to attend the ceremony because she wasn't 15 yet. She left, along with Break. During their trip away from the mansion, Break teased Sharon about Oz, saying that he fits perfectly well for her taste of boys. In the anime, the Rainsworth household sent Oz lots of beautiful flowers to show their respects. Working with Pandora she is seen beside Xerxes Break and Gilbert Nightray when Oz Vessalius and Alice return from the abyss Cheshire's Dimension Sharon lends her chain Eques, to help make a portal for Oz and Gilbert to get to the Cheshire Cat's dimension. Sablier she is only seen when Break falls unconcious outside of Sablier and when Break wakes up in the house of the Riansworth and accompanies Oz, Alice, and Gilbert to meet with Rufus Barma a second time with Sharon deffending Break from Barmas insults in turn Rufus summons his chain Dodo in which she is protected by Gilbert Search for the seal she is seen with Oz Alice and Gilbert looking for the seal of Jack Vessalius near the town of Tor where she is called a "weak little girl" by Marie and encounters the Head Hunter shortly afterwards Second Comming Of Age Ceremony she is seen with Xerxes Break on the balcony of Isla Yura's mansion where she asks break to observe people dancing so she may dance with him where Xerxes mentions to her that he is blind to which she decides to teach him step by step she appears again with the first killing by the Head Hunter where she is saved by Gilbert the next she appears is when they send Liam with Ada to safe place and when she sends Oz, Alice and Gilbert outside the basement of Isla Yura's mansion stating that she and Break will find another way out After The Ceremony She is seen checking up on Break and Liam where she encounters Gilbert and invites him to tea. She thanks Gilbert for taking care of Break and is concerned for Gil because of Elliot's death and Vincents betrayal. Gil tells Sharon that he cannot cry yet because Oz hasn't shead a single tear and Sharon is concerned for them both. Chain :See More: Eques Eques is Sharon's chain. Eques is in the shape of a black unicorn and is often used by Sharon for data collection. It has the power to warp between places and dimensions, taking people with it. This, however, does not mean that its attacking power is weak. Quotes *"It is such a honor to meet you. I'm Sharon Rainsworth." *"Because Break wants to know the truth from 100 years ago!" *"YOU'RE A WOLF IN A RABBIT'S CLOTHING!" *"Yuore such an IDIOT" Trivia *It seemed that she inherits most of her personalities from her grandmother, Cheryl Rainsworth. It is known that Cheryl was Rufus Barma's childhood friend and he is scared of her. Sharon also carries around paper fans and Cheryl carries around a fan. *A running gag in the series that Break always teases her whenever they met a boy at her age or above (e.g. Break said that Oz might be a perfect type for her). *Sharon seems to be based on the Duchess (though Sharon is far prettier). After all, she is the member of one of the Dukedoms and she can seem at times both pleasant and evil. Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Contractors Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Pandora members